


You know the plan?

by Frnk



Series: Blood. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Necrophilia, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Punk Frank Iero, Rape, Rough Sex, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Squeal to Blood. Please read tags before reading, thank you.





	You know the plan?

"Do not come near my apartment today."

Frank voice was cold, sending shivers up Gerards spine. 

"Baby?"

"Just..i'm busy."Gerard frowned as the phone went dead. Sure he knew what  _busy_ meant to Frank, they had been dating for 6 months and Gerard always knew in advance days Frank was  _busy._ Gerard knew it was a stupid idea, but he still found himself walking to Franks. He just had to convince himself that he wasn't  _cheating,_ just  _killing._ Gerard shivered at the thought. He unlocked the apartment door and quietly stepped in, glancing into the kitchen. A man was between Franks legs, whimpering as Frank held him up by the hair. He was facing the floor, trying to support his weight before Frank grabbed his knife. Gerard felt his stomach turn as Frank sliced open the mans neck, blood squirting all over the tiles. He was smirking, and  _hard._ Blood ran up his arms and over his clothes, and if the limp body hadn't been there, Gerard would have found it so fucking hot. Gerard tried not to gasp when Frank pulled a condom free, wripping it open as he sat on the island. He pushed down his jeans and rolled it on himself, moaning deeply.

"I imagine its you some of the time. Limp and lifeless in my hands. Blood staining your pale skin."

Gerard met Franks hooded eyes and shivered. Frank kept stroking himself.

"How long did you know i was hear for?"

"Since you came in. I asked you not to. Come suck my cock, baby."

Gerard glanced at the body as Frank smirked.

"Don't worry, he wont bite."

Gerard kicked off his clothes and set them in the living room before going back in, cringing at the blood touching his toes. He crawled onto the island and sucked Frank down as soon as the bloody condom was gone. He knew he was looking at the body, cuming undone with in a minute. He stroked him threw it befored Frank moaned.

"How much do you love me?"

"Allot. Why?"

"Want you to fuck me. Wanna see the body."

Gerard nodded, to far gone to even care as Frank passed him a condom. They climbed of the counter until Frank could lean over it, eyes locked with lifeless ones. Gerard pushed in to fast as usual, feeling the scars break open. Frank just moaned in response, pushing back against him. He moved quickly, fucking Frank into the counter and he was  _disgusted_ at how close looking at the body made him. 

"Wanna cum on him. Can i?"Gerard breathed

"Ugh, yes."Frank begged, Gerard shuffled back and over to the guys face, not even caring when he dropped to his knees. He moaned as he stroked himself off.

"Put it in his mouth."

Gerard was to far gone to think about it, instead parted the mans lips and pushed into them. He came within seconds, pulling out just in time to coat the mans face. He seen Frank add his own cum to it, and barely glanced up at him.  _fuck._ It took him a few minutes to realise what he done, and then he was sobbing and trying to get away. Frank shushed him, held him close as Gerard calmed down. Frank helped him shower completely, almost scrubbing his skin off before he climbed into their bed.

"Stay here. This time I really mean it."Franks voice was horrifying, and he let out a small nod. Frank returned a few hours later, smelling of bleach as he headed into the bathroom. Gerard peaked out and seen the body gone, the kitchen good as new. When Frank came into bed, he trailed soft kisses all over Gerards face.

"Nobody will ever know what we did."he promised.

"What if the check his stomach? I probably got som-"

"There isnt anything left for them to check. Its all took care of my love. You're so good. I love you."

"Love you."Gerard whispered, turning to let Frank spoon up against him. As usual, Franks strong hand wrapped around his throat, digging into the little bruise marks. 

_2 years later._

Gerard unlocked the metal door to their basement and locked it after himself, heading downstairs to a man tied up along the wall. He was long dead, skin cold. When they moved into this house, Frank dibs the basement. He didn't kill much anymore, once every couple of months which he'd drag out for a week. But still, it made a pretty cool sex room. Handcuffs hung of the wall, and Gerard had to resist the urge to touch them.

"Hey babe."

Gerard jumped at Franks arms, relaxing back.

"Thought you went out. I was gonna start to clean."

"S'okay sweetheart. Isnt Donna coming today? Make sure upstairs doesnt have anything out. I'll get rid of the body."

"Please be careful with the acid-"

"I know sweetheart. Go ahead upstairs."

Gerard sighed and nodded, going upstairs to make sure all their  _toys_ were put away. Gerard didn't kill, nope, but he got of on the adrenaline like a motherfucker. Frank came up an hour later and headed to the shower, winking at Gerard on the way past. By the time Donna came, Gerard was double checking the basement door. He swung it open with a grin, stepping aside.

"Hi mom."

"Hey honey. Hows Frank?"

"Great Donna."Frank grinned. He felt off though, like something was going wrong. He tried to pretend everything was fine as Gerard talked to his mom, but it just  _wasn't._

He heard sirens in the backround, immediatly getting up and heading to the window. His heart nearly stopped as 6 cop cars pulled up on their lawn.

"Frank?"Gerard whispered softly. Frank fisted a hand in his hair and kissed him roughly.

"You know the plan?"

Gerard nodded, his mothers presence ingnored as Frank shoved to handguns in his hands, he barely looked at Franks guns, to big, to scary. His heart was thumbing in his chest, and after another soft kiss their door was getting kicked open. He didn't think as he started shooting, just meeting Franks eyes when the first cop hit the floor. Frank smirked and winked, pushing himself out the door as gun fire errupted. Gerard followed, their shoulders touching as they shot.

 

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_


End file.
